The Blessings of Nature
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: Danica Pure-spring task Rohan Satilus to retrieve the Nettlebane at Orphan Rock in order to finish the first step in reviving the Gildergreeen tree. Rohan makes it to Orphan Rock only to witness something gruesome. rated M: Rape and Graphic language.
1. Chapter 1

_'Dovahkiin there you are!'_

_'Dovahkiin nooooo!'_

_'You're dragonborn!'_

_'You can shout!'_ _'DOVAHKIIN!'_

_'Ulfgaaaard!'_

Rohan wakens from another nightmare. Ever since he escaped from Helgen he wasn't getting any peaceful sleep. He slowly gets out of his bed and sees a bucket of fresh water next to the water basin that Saadia left for him. He washes himself up,gets dress and walks down the stairs of the Bannered Mare and sees the owner Hulda wiping the counter down.

"You're awake!" she says, "I've made some fresh cheese and bread if you're hungry." Rohan smiled at her as he sits at the counter, he could use a good breakfast. He takes out some coins and puts them on the counter. "Keep." says Hulda, she goes to the kitchens and returns with a plate of a fresh loaf of bread and a wedge of goat cheese. Rohan looks at her suprised. "I can tell by looking at you, you had a rough night sleeping." says Hulda setting the plate in front of him.

"Thank you." says Rohan as he scarfs down the food. He then washes it down with a warm cup of milk. As Rohan gets up to leave Hulda stops him. "I never got your name." says Hulda. Rohan smiles at her, "Call me friend." he says as he turns around and leaves. Hulda puts a perculiar look on her face not understanding what he meant. She thinks hard one more time and realizes that he was Rohan Satilus, the rumored Dragonborn.

Rohan walks out of the inn into the Plains district. He sees the townspeople begin their daily routines and the market starts to flood with people. He walks past Carlotta Valentia's fruit and vegatble stall and waves. She sees him and waves back. "Here!" she says as she throws him an apple. "Thank you!" says Rohan as he catches it and walks up the stairs to the Wind district. He sits in the middle of the plaza on a bench that surrounds a tree. Rohan looks at the Shrine of Talos and hears a priest preaches, "Talos the mighty! Talos the unnerring!" He then looks to his right and sees High Hrothgar perched on the mountain. Rohan wanted to go there but he felt like he wasn't ready yet, he was summoned yesterday by the Greybeards but he felt like things were going to fast for him. He shines his apple and takes an iron dagger from his small satchel and begins to cut some apple slices and puts it in his mouth. His mind was trailing off, not noticing a priestess of Kynareth sits next to him.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" says the priestess.

"Huh?" says Rohan slowly chewing on an apple piece.

"The Gildergreen." says the priestess in sorrow.

"Gildergreen?" says Rohan swallowing the piece.

The priestess puts an annoyed look on her face and points to the tree behind them. Rohan turns and sees the massive tree. It stood talk and strong but it was naked for it had no leaves and looks as if it was withering.

"This tree use to be the toast of Whiterun, they say the city was build around it. It's been here a long time." says the priestess.

"What happen to it? Why is it dying?" ask Rohan.

"It's not dying." says the priestess, "But it's not alive either. It's almost like it's… sleeping."

"Well wake it up!" says Rohan as he playfully knocks on the hard yet hallow two laugh at the joke.

"I wish I could." says the priestess as she looks up looking at the tree, "Forgive me, I haven't introduce myself my name is Danica Pure-spring, priestess of Kynareth." Rohan shakes her hand, "Rohan Satilus." Danica's eyes widened,"I've heard of you! You're the thane!" Rohan smiles and nods.

Danica gets a sudden idea in her head. "You can help me with something! Come with me please."

Danica leads Rohan to the Temple of Kynareth. As they enter the temple Rohan hears wind chimes jingle and sick and injured people lay on the healing beds groaning in misery as priest and preistess tend to them. "Forgive us, we've been acting as more of a medicus than a temple. With the civil war happening we've been getting injured soldiers. Not to mention farmers catching diseases." says Danica as she leads him to her room/office.

Danica goes through some things and pulls out some papers. "With this war going on and now these dragons, Whiterun has been on the downside lately. The townspeople get nervous and some have moved and the Jarl…poor Jarl, I bet he's going through alot." Rohan nods and agrees with her. "But you Thane Satilus might be able to help me." says Danica looking through her papers.

"What is it that you need, dear priestess." says Rohan.

"Well I want to try to uplift the people of Whiterun's spirits by reviving the the old land mark the Gildergreen."

"How?"

"Well, remember when I said I wish I could…you know wake it up?"

Rohan nods.

"Well I know I can wake it up, its just that I can't. As in I'm really physically incapable of doing it."

"What is it that you need to do?"

"You see the Gildergreen is a basically the offspring of the Eldergleam. The Eldergleam is Skyrim's oldest living tree and possibly in all of Tamerial. So if someone could get the Eldergleam's sap…"

"And give it the Glidergreen." says Rohan.

"Yes right!, the Glidergreen can revive." says Danica, "But you can't get the sap like any other tree, you have to use the Nettlebane."

"Nettlebane?"

"A magical dagger thats been used to carry the sap and it's the only weapon that can cut through the Eldergleam's roots."

"Well where is it?" says Rohan as walks up to see what Danica had on her papers on her desk.

"Here." says Danica pointing to an 'X' on a map, "Orphan rock."

"Well what is the physical obstacle that keeps you from getting it?" ask Rohan.

"One word…HARGRAVENS." says Danica in a morbid tone, "Witches that like to conjoin themselves into crows. They're filthy hags."

Rohan finally understands, the priestess couldn't get to the dagger cause those witch creatures hargravens have it.

"The hargravens uses the Nettlebane to sacrifice Spriggans."

"So that's where I come in." says Rohan.

"Exactly." says Danica, "If you can get the Nettlebane and bring it here, I would be very greatful."

"I will always help the people who serve the Divines." says Rohan as he bows.

"Thank you friend, here take my map and may Kynareth watch over you." says Danica as she hands Rohan her map.

Rohan leaves the temple and looks at the map. _'So Orphan Rock is off the road, south of Helgen.'_ Rohan knew he couldn't make the trip on foot and so he decides to see Lydia for a horse. "Sure my thane, I can get you one." says Lydia. After minutes later she comes back with a dark brown steed. "She's tough and has alot of endurance." says Lydia handing Rohan the horse. "Thanks." says Rohan. "Do you need some assistance on your journey?" ask Lydia.

"No not yet!" says Rohan as he rides off.

Rohan makes it near Orphan Rock in a hour and fifteen minutes. He slowly trots his horse up the road looking at the map. He notices if he trots further he would go back to the burned ruins of Helgen and he sure didn't really wanted to. _'Okay we are close by'_, "YAHH!" Rohan mushes off the road up the hill through the trees.

He slows down as he gets further up the hill and sees an elk's head with vines decorating its antlers spiked on a mammoth's tusk. It was a warning sign that lets people know that witches are near and especially hargravens.

Rohan gets off his horse and ties her to a tree stump, he creeps up on a hill to survey the area. Rohan stops at the top and remains crouched down. He sees a group of witches around a fire conjuring something. He then sees a hargraven and a dead spriggan lying on a stone table. The hargraven pulls out a rusty ebony dagger and cuts through the spriggan's body craving out it's heart.

"_That must be the Nettlebane!"_

"Sabrina!" calls the hargraven in its old croaky voice, "Come sister, it is time for your transformation." One of the witches at the fire comes to the hargraven she was a young brenton woman. Rohan watches on trying to see what happens next. The hargraven takes the spriggan's heart and a crow's head and mixes it in a bowl of juniper berries and fish eggs. Tiny smoke comes from the concoction as the hargraven hands it to Sabrina. "Consume sister, become reborn!" says the hargraven. Sabrina waffs the foul aroma of the mix and chokes it all down.

The witches and the hargraven watches Sabrina as she begin to cough hysterically. Her blood comes out her mouth and nose but instead of it being red it was black. She begins to vomit more of her blackened blood and black tears steam down her face. Her hair turns long and gray and her skin begins to wrinkle. Her eyes go white as snow and her nose begins to curve as a beak, black feathers poke out her arms and legs. Rohan looked in terror as the brenton witch turns into a hargraven.

"RAWK! RAWK!" croaks Sabrina, "RAHHHH!" She gets to her feet not as a woman but as hargraven. "Sister Sabrina, how…how do you feel." ask a Atlmer witch. "I feel..I feel…POWERFUL!" says hargraven Sabrina. The witches and other hargraven cheers. Rohan slowly hears a twig snaps and turns around to see four witches standing behind him with magic brewing in their hands, ready to attack. In a spilt second one of the witches cast a paralyzing attack on Rohan. Rohan's body freezes quickly his muscle and bones tighten. He was completely helpless. The witches than giggle and rips off his weapons in armor. They then tie him to a stake and together they carry him down to where the other witches were.

"Sisters!" says a nord witch, "To mark the occasion we have found a lovely treat!" The witches then plops the naked and helpless Rohan on the ground then props him up while he's still tied to the stake. All the witches and two hargravens giggle primiscously as they see the naked man. "We found this pretty specimen hiding on the hill." says a Bosmer witch. "Mmmm, well isn't he gorgeuos." says a Dunmer witch. "Look at all those muscles I like nord men."coos a Redguard witch.

"What say you Sabrina?" ask the hargraven,"What should be the punishment for this intruder?" Sabrina thought long in her cold dead eyes and a malicious grin grew across her wrinkled crow like face. "How about the Rhak'tah!" says Sabrina. The witches hop and giggle like teenage girls after hearing the word "Rhak'tah" Rohan looked at the witches and hargravens not knowing what it was. The Rhak'tah was a ritual from Elsweyr practice by female Kahjiit shamans, where a charm is put on man and he is forced to have sex until he passes out. Then the shaman would feed on his genitals giving them a powerful source of stamina and endurance from the testosterone.

"Who wishes to be first?" says the hargraven.

"ME! I'm the one who found him!" says a brenton witch.

"Nonesense! I paralyzed him with my spell, I should be first!" says an Atlmer witch

"No me!" says a Redguard witch.

The witches begin to argue. "Sisters please!" croaks Sabrina, "I'll choose." Sabrina looks at the horny witches and sees a perfect contestant. "Rami my dear come!" Out comes a young nord girl no younger than 17. She had brown hair tied to the back and green eyes. She jumped back nervously as she heard her name.

"Rami, has never been with a man before!" sneers one of the witches.

"She is perfect for the Rhak'tah, a virgin always makes a man quiver easily." says the hargraven.

"I do like to see a virgin yelp." says a dunmer witch.

The witches prepares for the ritual as the two hargravens begin to make a magical charm. After minutes of preparations the witches were ready to begin. They wore skimmpy loincloths and a crown made out of green leaves. A giant campfire blazed as the sun begins to go down. Rohan still tied to the stake squirmed trying to escape. "Lets begin!" croaks Sabrina the hargraven. An orc witch takes a bone maraca and drum and begins to beat it fast, making a rythme. The two hargravens put a leaf crown on Rohan, then painted two slanted brown stripes on both his cheeks and one down his face. They then take a bowl of crushed mountain flour, crushed ruby and troll fat and forced it in Rohan's mouth. It tasted foul and Rohan was about to spit it out. "Swallow it!" shouted Sabrina as she clapped her talon like hand over his mouth, Rohan had no choice he swallowed the disgusting charm. Rohan felt sick his body began to feel limp, then he begins to have a sudden erection. "Hes ready." grinned the hargraven. They tie a rope around his neck and untie him from the stake. They walked him like a dog near the campfire where a makeshift pallet made out of leaves and straw lay. Rohan had no control of his body he couldn't talk or anything, he just sat on his knees and stared. _"What is happening!" _he says in his mind.

"Rami, you're first!" shouts the hargraven.

Rami step forward with her long brown hair down. She slowly removed her loincloth revealing her untouched body.

"Brace for it girl, the charm is working and he will be rough as ever." says Sabrina.

Rami shutters, a scared and nervous look on her face. "Consider it a gift." says Sabrina. "Thank… you… sister." says Sabrina in a shaking tone.

She lays down, her body is trembling. Rohan looks at her, _"No I can't do this!"_. But he lays on top of her. Small tears form in her eyes and her body trembles more. Rohan wanted to move, he wanted to get off her but his body begins to enter her as if someone was controlling him. "Ah!" yelps Rami, as Rohan's massive cock breaks her hymen. A little blood oozes out as Rohan thrusts. He begins to fuck her fast and the witches cheered, some begin to kiss each other. Tears streamed down Rami's cheeks, she wanted to look like it was fun but her face cringed and more tears came out, she wasn't enjoying it at all. Rohan's face showed nothing but sorrow and regret. _"I'm sorry, forgive me please!"_

"AHHHHHHHH!" moaned Rami as Rohan fucked her faster.

"Yes! scream louder!" shouts a witch

"HARDER FUCK HER HARDER!" shouts another.

The drum continues to beat and Rohan continues to fuck. Rami couldn't take it anymore her clythoris was being torn severly. "I'm done! Please sisters I am finish." screams Rami.

"No sister! Until you or him has climaxed!" says Sabrina.

"Sir…p-p-p-please…S-S-S-STOP!" pleads Rami.

Rohan looked at her with an apologetic face. He couldn't stop, he wish he would but he couldn't he fucks her harder than ever. Rohan was practically raping the girl. Finally Rami screams an orgasm as Rohan thrusts.

"Damn! I thought he would finish first." says Sabrina, "No matter."

Sabrina yanks Rohan off Rami with the leash still tied to his neck. Rami quickly gets up and scurries away. "Who's next!" shouts the hargraven.

"I am!" says the dunmer walking towards Rohan taking off her loincloth.

The drum begins to beat again. The dunmer looks at Rohan and licks her lips. She sees the blood Rami left behind. She dips her finger in it and puts it on her tongue then kisses Rohan. Rohan was sicken a little, he could taste the blood on the dark elf's tongue. He didn't have no control, his tongue jousted with hers as he begins to fuck her rough. After several minutes the dark elf goes out. "Next!" says the hargraven.

One by one the witches walk up for the intercourse, and Rohan delivers, he fucks the Atlmer, a Nord, Redguard Imperial,Brenton, and Bosemer, he fucked every witch and still had the energy for more. He even did the orc and never tired out. The hargravens were surprised at his vigor. They didn't know he was no ordinary man but he was the Dragonborn, meaning he had the blood, soul and tenacity of a dragon and a dragon's vigor lasts for a very long time. Hours has passed ,the hargravens were not amused and the witches couldn't go another round for they were to tired. The hargravens knew the magic wouldn't work until Rohan passes out completely and his heart stops. "We will have to wait till morning." says the hargraven to Sabrina,"If he doesn't wake from his sleep then we can remove his cock." Sabrina nods, "Everyone to bed!".

The witches retire for the night, "We can probably go again tomorrow." says one of the witches and they all laugh. Rohan is then tied back to the stake and the charm begins to wear off. He could finally talk, "That's it?! I'd rather bang a troll!" taunts Rohan. The dunmer witch from before walks up to Rohan, "Good night my dove. I'll want some more of you in the morning." whispers the dark elf as she licks his ear.

Midnight began and the witches and hargravens sleep in the huts. Rohan was still awake he looks down trying to find out a way to escape. He looks up in the night sky and quickly remembers that he can shout a dragon word. He only knew one at the moment but that's all he had. "FUS!" shouts Rohan as quietly as he could. He had to keep quiet as possible for he didn't wanted to wake anyone. "Fus!" shouts Rohan again, a small gust of wind flies from his mouth. He didn't know what he was trying to do, he had no plan. He was tied to the stake tightly and so he couldn't move much. He then hears a faint noise.

Rohan turns to his right and sees Rami wearing a black gown, sitting on a rock crying, her long brown hair was covering her face. Rohan could tell she wasn't like those other witches, he could see the innocence still in her. Rami was his only chance of escape. "Rami!" whispers Rohan loudly, "RAMMMMIII!" She couldn't hear him. Rohan then thinks for second and shouts at her. "FUS!" shouts Rohan as quietly as he could. A gust of wind blows on Rami. She turns and sees Rohan. An angered look goes on his face and she gets up and walks to him. Rami glares at him with hatred but Rohan smiles at her. "Hi, can you-" a sharp slap goes across Rohan's face. He looks at her and sees the rage in her eyes. "Okay, I understand you're mad but-" Rami punches him in the jaw. She then grabs and pulls at his hair, punches him and kicks him with extreme hatred. "Okay! Okay! I know your mad but please listen!" says Rohan still in a whispery tone. Rami ignored him she sees an iron dagger on a table and grabs it. She puts it close to Rohan left eye. Rohan didn't flinch, he contiue to look at her calmly, "Fus!' he shouts pushing Rami back making her drop the dagger. She looks at him startled.

"Now I know you are mad but you have to understand it wasn't my fault, it was those women who call you call "sisters" doing." whispers Rohan calmly, "I can tell you really don't want to be here, and I can help you. But you have to help me first." Rami looked at Rohan his blue eyes stare into hers, she could tell that he can be trusted. She glares at him and picks up the dagger. She walks slowly to him still glaring and just as it looks like she was about to cut his face she cuts his bindings off. He plops to the ground and smiles at her. "Thank you."

"Can you take me far from here?" whispers Rami.

"Yes." says Rohan, "But I need my clothes and weapons first."

Rami quickly jogs to an old wooden chest beside a dead willow, Rohan follows. She opens it and pulls out Rohan's satchel, sword and many other items. "Are these your things?" ask Rami, Rohan nods. He quickly gets dress, putting on his helmet and everything as Rami looks out. Rohan finally finishes.

"Good you're ready lets go." says Rami.

"Not yet, I came here for something." says Rohan.

"What?!"

"Listen, Rami, do you know of a dagger called the Nettlebane?"

Rami shakes her head.

"I saw one of those hargravens use it."

"You mean that rusty old knife Juandice use to kill spriggans?" ask Rami

"Aye, that's the one."

"She sleeps with it, her tent is up near the stone alter."

"Damn!" snaps Rohan, "Okay, listen go up the hill and walk down the other side until you see a brown horse tied to a stump. Wait there till I come. If I don't come back in an hour you take the horse and go where ever you want."

Rami nods and hurries off.

Rohan creeps up to the hargraven's hut and sees it sleeping on a pile of hay. He looks down to see the Nettlebane in the hargraven's ugly taloned hand. He quietly creeps in and pulls a steel dagger out from his back holder. As he gets closer the hargraven opens its eyes. In a spilt second Rohan stabs the hargraven with his dagger through it's mouth. The hargraven dies and drops the Nettlebane. The loud clank wakes Sabrina who Rohan didn't notice was sleeping behind him. She gets up and Rohan quickly pulls out his sword and in a turning motion he swings it through her neck decapitating her. Rohan grabs the Nettlebane and runs but before he leaves he takes some hay and puts it around the witches huts as they sleep inside. He then blocks their only exit with big mammoths tusks he found. Rohan takes a flint out of his satchel and flicks it making a spark. The spark hits the hay making the flames. The witches waken only to find their hut covered in fire. They try make for the exit but couldn't for it was blocked, they then attempt to cast a spell but couldn't concentrate for it was too hot and the flames were too thick. They all begin to burn alive.

~At Rohan's horse

Rami looks nervouse as she begins to see smoke form over the hill. She hears someone walking towards her and sees a silhouette walking through the trees.

"Is that you?"

The shadow lunges at Rami pinning her to the ground, it was the dark elf witch.

"What are you doing here girl?" says the witch, "Where is my handsome nord? Oh you little slut, you are trying take him from me!"

"Dreya! Please!" shouts Rami as she struggles.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you beg. Just like how you begged him to stop." coos Dreya, "It turn me on. Perhaps I can get him to fuck you again."

"Get off of me!"

Without Dreya noticing Rohan comes behind her and pulls her off Rami by her hair. He throws her across the ground and draws his sword.

"Oh yes! Stab me in the cunt with that sword!" pleads Dreya.

"You're sick!" sneers Rohan and with a quick blow he precisely slices her throat.

"Come on, the fire is getting bigger." says Rohan as he picks Rami up and places her on his horse. He then climbs on as well and mushes the horse holding Rami tight in front of him so she wouldn't fall. The horse runs fast through the forest and the two head to Whiterun.

-End

Backstory: This is sorta of a mature rendition of the Blessings of Nature quest. I try to make the witches seem very gross and darker than they are in the game. I also made up this Rami character as I went. The whole forced raped thing kinda bring out the morbidity of witches. I sorta got the inspiration from the Crucible.


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan and Rami make it to Whiterun at the wee hours of the morning. Rohan yields his horse at the front gate and hands the horse to the guards, "Yes my thane, I'll tend to it." says one of the guard taking the horse's reins. The two quickly head inside the city.

"Where are we going?" ask Rami. "Some where safe." says Rohan. They make it to the temple Kynareth and sees a worried Danica sitting at her desk.

"Rohan!" says Danica, "Praise Kynareth, when I realized you didn't make it back by evening I was starting to worry."

"Everything is fine priestess Pure-spring."

"Who is this?" says Danica seeing Rami.

"This is Rami, she was a hostage."

Rami looked at Rohan and sees that Rohan didn't wanted to tell the priestess she was part of a witch's cult, but in some way she did felt like a hostage when she was there.

"Poor child, you look shook up." says Danica to Rami.

"She was raped." says Rohan.

"Oh my!"

"I was wondering if you could help her."

"Yes, I'll see what I can do."

Just then a legion soldier on a healing bed begins to groan.

"UGGGHH! my wound, it's burning and stinging at the same time."

Rami quickly rushes over to the injured man and sees a huge patch of skin missing from his thigh. She put her hands on his wound and a golden aura glows, she was healing him. The wound begins to slowly disappear and the legion looks on in amazement. "I can't feel a thing, thank you!" says the soldier. "You should rest, the wound is still healing." says Rami in her very gentle voice.

Danica scratches her chin as she sees Rami heals some others laying on the healing beds. "I think I can find some use for her." Rohan smiles at Rami, he knew she wasn't a bad egg at all.

"You have to tell me what happen at Orphan Rock." says Danica.

"Perhaps another time." says Rohan. He didn't wanted to tell her about the degrading ritual he was a part of. He wanted to to put it all behind him. "I have the Nettlebane." says Rohan changing the subject. "Really! Good! Let me see it!" eagers Danica.

Rohan pulls out a large dagger wrapped in a cloth from his satchel. He hands it to Danica and she unwraps it showing an old rusty blade. "This is it?" says Danica looking at the old weapon.

Rohan looked at her annoyed. "I'm only joking my thane!" says Danica, "I'm very grateful but-"

"What is it?" ask Rohan.

"I really don't want to go to that tree, can you handle the second step?"

"Sure, where do I need to go and what do I need to do?"

Danica smiled at Rohan, relieved he would do the task. "You need to go to Eldergleam Sanctuary, use the Nettlebane to extract the sap and return here. Simple as that." Danice shows the sanctuary on Rohan's map and Rohan prepares to leave for the trip. Rami sees him leaving and stops him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" ask Rami.

"To Eldergleam Sanctuary, there was a reason why I needed the Nettlebane."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sorry but no, don't worry Danica will take care of you."

Rohan walks out the door and Rami waves. "Goodbye…Rohan."

-On the road to the sanctuary

Rohan rides his horse towards Eastmarch. Lydia follows behind on a gray horse. He decided to bring Lydia along since he didn't want to walk into another trap with out any back up. "May I ask how far are we?" ask Lydia, trotting her horse next to his. Rohan pulls out his map, "Close, we need to make it through the geysers near the springs."

The two warriors ride on killing Sabre cats and renegade bandits along the way. They finally make it to the geyser springs, smelling hot steam in the air. "May I ask you something my thane?" Rohan looks at Lydia with a brood look. "May I ask you something, Rohan?" says Lydia correcting herself. "Yes you may?" says Rohan with a smile.

"Well, it was about your summoning." says Lydia, "I mean, why haven't you answered them. It is the greatest honor to summoned to High Hrothgar, the last nord to be summoned was Talos himself! I don't see how can someone just let that past by."

Lydia sees Rohan staring into space with a nerved look on his face.

"Oh…Forgive me, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." says Rohan as he lets out a heavy sigh, "The reason why I haven't gone yet is…" He lets out and even heavier sigh. "Did I ever told you that I was adopted?"

Lydia shakes her head.

"I was born here in Skyrim to Nord parents but I never knew them, they died when I was a baby. My adoptive parents were imperials and they found me. I grew up in Chorrol down in Cyrodiil I had a pretty much normal upbringing. There weren't that many Nords in Chorrol, so I learned some of my heritage through books. My father passed when I was sixteen and a few years later so did my mother. On her deathbed she told me that she wanted me to come here to Skyrim, she said by looking at me I was destined for great things. "You are blessed by the Gods Rohan." was the last thing she said to me. After she died I left Chorrol and worked as a mercenary for some time. I then decided to come here only to walk into an imperial ambush and sent to Helgen, you know the rest. I came here to Skyrim to find out who I am but when the Greybeards summoned me that day I felt uneasy and troubled. To be honest I am frightened what I found out about myself when I had killed that dragon. I'm scared to find out that it might be something I'm not going to like or want."

Lydia was touched that he would share something so personal. "You know something Rohan, after knowing you for just seventy two hours, I can tell you have a heart of gold. I see that you are brave and would protect those who can't protect themselves. You're a warrior, a thinker, your act as a vigilant knight in times that are gloom and you always can put a smile on anyone's face. Above all you're as kind, gentle and very humble. I think that's who you are and I think that something you can like. No one can forge your destiny Rohan, only you can decide how it begins and end."

Rohan smiled at Lydia, he was glad she was understanding. The two continued their journey and head through the humid springs, finally making it to the cave. Rohan takes a quick look at his map, "We're here!". They dismount their horses and begin to walk in the dark cave. "Wait!" says Rohan, "I don't know whats in there, so tread carefully." The two walk in the cave as careful as they could. "Did you hear that?" said Lydia,"I hear a waterfall."

Rohan begins to listen closely and hears a hiss of water. They make it down the narrow tunnel only to find a beautiful oasis of trees blossoming, dark green grass, a clear river flowing through from a waterfall and a giant tree perched up on a steep hill with roots stretching over. "Wow!" says Lydia as she sees the butterflies flutter making scene even more spectacular. "That must be the Eldergleam." says Rohan pointing to the massive tree. There was a hole in the roof of the cave where a big ray of sunlight shined on the Eldergleam.

"Hello there friend! Come to take part of the beauty that resides here?" says man who looked like a pilgrim, "I am Sond, welcome to Eldergleam Sanctuary."

"Hello, I am Rohan and this is my housecarl Lydia. We are here to see the Eldergleam."

"Sure, if you have any questions speak to Asta." says Sond pointing to a nord woman sitting on a rock reading.

Rohan and Lydia walk to Asta, Asta sees them puts down her book and smiles. "Welcome fellow pilgrim, what can I do for you?"

"Yes We're here to see the Eldergleam." says Rohan shaking her hand.

"That tree is enormous!" says Lydia, "Has anyone gotten close to it?"

"Oh no, No one has gotten close to the Eldergleam for thousands of years. Its roots are big and it blocks the path. The only way you can get to the tree is if you have this magical dagger. They say its metal is as old as the tree and is the only thing that can brake through it."

"Ah! you mean the Nettlebane." says Rohan, he pulls out the large dagger. Asta's face goes pale and she jumps back as she sees the weapon.

"You…you…you have it?!" says Asta in a grim tone, "You're not planning to harm the tree are you?"

"We're only here to get some of its sap." says Rohan as he makes his way up the steep path towards the Eldergleam.

"Gods no!" pleads Asta, she rushes to stop Rohan but Lydia stops her.

"Please, my thane knows what he is doing."

"No he doesn't!" shouts Asta, "Please I beg of you! Don't harm the tree nothing good would come of it!"

Rohan ignores the pilgrim's pleas and he sees a giant root blocking his path. He uses the Nettlebane to cut at the root, it quickly lifts up and out of his way. Rohan continues to cuts at the roots blocking him from the top and one by one they lift up out of his way from the sting of the Nettlebane. Rohan finally makes it to the top, he sees the tree's massive trunk , blue sap was oozing out. He takes out a small vial and stabs the trunk with Nettlebane making more blue sap ooze out. "No!" shouts Asta, she breaks through Lydia's grasp and runs to the top as Lydia runs after her trying to stop her. They both make it to the top and sees Rohan filling a vial with the Eldergleam's sap. "That should be enough." says Rohan corking the vial and putting it in his satchel.

"You fool! You don't realize what you've done!" says a crying Asta.

Down below not aware of the commotion Sond sits at the river humming to himself. He washes his face and takes a sip of the cool refreshing water. Just then a strange noise happens behind him and a loud buzzing of insects startles him. Sond quickly turns around to see a spriggan standing behind with its glowing green eyes glaring at him. The spriggan plunges its strong branchy hand through Sond's diaphragm. "GWAH!" shouts Sond before he bursts into green petals and blood.

"What was that?" says Rohan, suddenly spriggans pop out of nowhere. Rohan quickly draws his sword and Lydia does the same, Rohan puts his arm out ushering Asta to get behind him as the three slowly backs away.

"What is happening?" asks Rohan to Asta.

"You've desecrated the Sanctuary, when someone walks into a temple and desecrates the shrine wouldn't the deity of that temple get angry?" Spriggans begin to move closer to them.

"We need to get out of here, NOW! Lydia keep Asta safe."

"On it." says Lydia

A spriggan lunges forward them striking with its branch for an arm. Rohan quickly blocks with his sword and with second movement he slices at the creature with the Nettlebane. The spriggan then bursts dead. Realizing the power of the Nettlebane to the spriggans, Rohan begins to attack the horrid things with his sword and magical dagger. Lydia then grabs Asta's hand they both make for the exit. Lydia charges on killing spriggans in her way.

"Wait! I need to get my things." says Asta

"There's no time, move!" shouts Lydia.

More spriggans spawn and Rohan realizes that couldn't best them all for they were out numbering him. He quickly catches up with Lydia and Asta as run to the exit. The sanctuary begins to shake as the three runs through to tunnel to the exit. They make out alive but rocks fall down blocking the path to get back in the sanctuary.

"Is everyone alright?" says Rohan.

"No!" says Asta, "You blithering idiot! Thanks to you no one can ever return to the Sanctuary, and Sond…" Asta begins to cry,"Poor Sond!"

Rohan put his hand on Asta's shoulder but Asta jerks away,"Get away from me!" she shouts and runs off. An apologetic Rohan looks down, "I didn't mean to harm, I was the only way to revive the Gildergleam."

"You shouldn't feel down. It was for a good cause." says Lydia.

- Two days later in Whiterun

All the people of Whiterun stood around in the Plains District amazed as they see the Glidergleam blooming brighter than ever. It's branches was filled with white blossoms.

"I can't believe it's back!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"The Glidergleam is blooming once again all thanks to you." says Danica hugging Rohan.

"I'm glad I can help priestess Pure-spring." Rohan looks to see Rami sitting under the blooming tree by herself. She was twirling a white blossom in her fingers.

"How are you settling in?" says Rohan sitting next to her.

"Fine, Danica has decided to make me her apprentice."

"That's great!"

"Yes, she says she could use my talents in Restoration and I can be made into a priestess of the temple."

"Well that's good, you'll have place to stay and everything."

Rami smiles a bit and looks down, still twirling the blossom.

"Rami, I have a question for you?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Where are you from exactly and how did you end up in a witch covenant?"

Rami stops twirling the flower and lets out a sigh. Rohan sees a her smile disappears.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. Someone has to know." Rami continues to look down. Her memory comes back and small tears form.

"I was born in the Rift and lived there all my life. I lived there with my mother and father. My father was not a nice man, he would drink and hit my mother. He would hit me too but my mother would always try to protect me from him. She taught to me healing spells, that she used to heal her bruises, but no amount of magic could heal the fear of what we had from my father. One day she told me that she is going to take me and leave my father but she got infected with something and died two months later. It was just me, my father and his abuse then. When I turned fourteen my father told me to go work at Shor's Stone in the mines, the place he had worked but he got lazy and decided to have an 'early retirement'. I went and worked there for two years. I then got enough courage to run away, I ran away all the way to Winterhold. I wanted to join the college and learned more about restoration. But they told me they weren't accepting students at the time. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go back to Shor's Stone and I definitely couldn't go back to my father. That's when I met Jaundice before she was a hargraven. She was nice to me and told me she could teach me magic. She took to me Orphan's Rock and taught me some alchemy and things about nature. I thought the whole covenant was just an order of mages. But then Jaundice turned herself into a hargraven and…"

"That's where you found out they were witches."

Rami began to cry all those bad memories caught up to her.

"I thought they were good people but I saw them do things that I cannot forget. They would chop the fingers off kidnap children, they poison people and animals, they would do terrible things. When Jaundice turned herself into a hargraven it got worse. I remember she told me after Sabrina becomes one I would be next. But that's where you came along."

Rohan puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Rami, about what happened…during that ritual, I couldn't-"

"Don't worry about it, I knew you couldn't control yourself. I'm not blaming you for anything."

Rohan sees Rami's face covered in tears. He takes out a small white blanket and gently wipes her face. It was soft and it smell of good warmness, which was Rohan's natural smell.

"What is this?" Rami takes the small blanket and looks at the embedding that spelled 'Rohan'.

"It was a blanket my mother found me in."

"Found?"

"Aye, Her and my father found me when I was a baby. I'm adopted, I never knew my birth parents. I kept that blanket close cause it gave me a sense of belonging. Now I want you to keep it."

"Rohan I cannot keep something that means so special to you."

"I want you to, it let me know that I was always cared for. Now I want you keep it so it can let you know that you are always cared for and that name stitched on it let's you know who cares for you."

Rami smiled, that was the first time in years that someone has done something so kind for her. She hugs Rohan so tightly that Rohan was shocked but he hugged her back.

"Thank you."

Word from the writer!- Okay if you read the first part you would know what happen to Rami, I'm gonna make her a minor character through out my series. Also please leave me a review, I would like know if this good or some things I need to improve. Your opinion means alot.


End file.
